Forgotten Birthday
by Little Inquisitor
Summary: "Rukia has finally reached her line, grunting in frustration, she gave up and continued to walk away. Leaving the current confused idiot. 'He really doesn't remember'"   Has the Strawberry forgotten the Death's birthday! Oh no!   Happy Birthday Rukia!


**A/N - Yush! I have finally finished it! Just a day late! Enjoy BD**

**Disclaimer - Bleach and all the characters belong to Tite Kubo! If it were mine, two certain characters would be together right now :I**

**Reviews are cookies and love~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Gift<strong>

"Uwaaaah! Ichigo! Look! It's Chappy!" a petite girl looked through the shops' glass window with sparkling indigo eyes. It wasn't everyday she got to see a **HUGE** rabbit stuffed toy in the world of the living. She even wondered was if there was a Chappy somewhere that was as big as the one that Captain Ukitake got for her on her birthday.

"Yeah yeah... C'mon Rukia..." The orange-haired boy tried to pull the short girl away from the window, the only problem was that every time he tugged her hand, the other would pull him back and continued to stare at the rabbit. And when he finally dragged her at least a metre away from the window, a fist met his cheek, "Damn it midget!"

"Quick Ichigo! Buy me Chappy!"

"You think I have money?"

"But-!"

"High schoolers don't have money!"

Rukia then gave him those adorable puppy eyes, really wanting the stuffed rabbit. Ichigo resisted the big, innocent eyes (though he had to admit, they were pretty cute...). Even though it was hard for him, it still didn't work, "Can't Byakuya just buy you one?"

The girl sighed and returned to her normal state before looking at the tall boy, placing a hand on her hip to indicate that she's back to being the stubborn and independent Rukia, "Fine. I'll just ask him," she looked back at Chappy and walked past Ichigo, eyes glinting with annoyance. As she continued to walk away, the slightly angry boy glanced over at the toy and gave it a thought. But he then shrugged it off and followed the Rukia.

A few minutes passed with silence... Deafening silence...

_Is she ignoring me...? _

The two didn't look at each other for a long time, avoiding each others' eye contact and didn't even bother on creating an interesting conversation. A cold breeze suddenly passed by them, smashing into their faces which caused Rukia to turn her head slightly, avoiding it. This day was not going well despite how special it was for her, it was probably an average day. _'Does Ichigo even know what date it is?'_ Rukia raged inside her, wondering if the carrot-top head even noticed her I'll-Kill-You-Soon glares.

In the other hand, Ichigo glanced at his angry 'friend' every once in a while. Home wasn't supposed to be far but their walk felt like eternity, especially with the awkward atmosphere. He looked at the sunset, feeling like he was forgetting something. _'What is it...?'_

The raven-haired lieutenant slowly calmed down in the inside, remembering that Ichigo was Ichigo, not really bothered to remember names or certain events. So why would he remember her birthday? YES! It is Rukia's birthday! And she wasted her special day with a useless, idiotic Strawberry! If she was in Soul Society... Well if she was in Soul Society she would certainly be working hard to finish her paper works and reports! The only good thing that happened today was the part when her brother left a box full of Chappy-shaped cookies. They tasted good too!

"Hey Rukia..." Ichigo finally broke the silence, still worried about what he was forgetting. Was it ingredients for Yuzu's curry? But he doesn't remember his little sister asking him to buy something from the shops...

"What...?" a stern, cold voice was returned to the greeting.

"Why are you angry...?"

The shinigami continued to walk in a fast pace, wanting to avoid his gaze on her, "Why am I angry...? Why am I angry...? What is the date Ichigo?"

Thinking for a moment, the boy replied with "14th of January..."

"What's important about the date?"

"Eto... Nothing...?"

Rukia has finally reached her line, grunting in frustration, she gave up and continued to walk away. Leaving the current confused idiot. '_He really doesn't remember!'_

Ichigo then pulled out a small box from his jacket's pocket, sighing as he shook it gently and hid it again. "Maybe she was expecting me to remember..." muttering to himself quietly, he continued to walk home in the sudden loneliness... Spending seventeen months alone wasn't hard... He did have Inoue Orihime to walk home with him... But it didn't feel the same without that midget.

It took a while for Rukia to get away from the fool. Finally calming down after a hurtful feeling washed over, she decided to stop by at an open field with a small park. Why was she hurt in the first place...? It wasn't like she expected someone, especially Ichigo, to give her a present. But it still felt like her heart shattered knowing that he didn't remember her birthday. **HIM** who was special to her. **HIM** who would have sacrificed his life just to save her. **HIM** who was the kind of man in her heart. 'Kuchiki Rukia... Why are you sensitive to something small...' she asked herself as she sat down on the low swing, holding the chains to make sure she doesn't fall off.

After spending a while by herself, lost in thought, the petite vice-captain finally went home. Greeted with the smiling faces of Yuzu, Isshin and Karin (Though she was not smiling), she thanked them for the gifts and remembrance unlike SOMEONE.

"Ichi-nii's upstairs sleeping!" exclaimed the cheerful, mother-like girl as she continued to cook dinner, "But when he got home, it looked like something was wrong... He said everything was fine though we know he's lying..." the smile was then slowly replaced with a subtle frown.

Rukia nodded and went upstairs quietly. Opening the door ever-so-slowly, she popped her head out at the edge of the door, peeking if Ichigo was truly sleeping, which he was. She then walked in the room, softly closing the door behind her. Glancing at the sleeping Strawberry for a moment, she restrained herself from walking over to him but to her closet.

"Well... It can't get any worse now..." sliding the closet open, something small caught her eyes. It was a box. A small... Yet interesting box... The curious chappy lover pulled the red ribbon that was around the box. Seeing a small note underneath the ribbon, she stared at it for a few seconds then picked it up... Reading it with her eyes widening as she read the first few words...

'_**Midget,**_

_**Happy birthday!**_

_**You thought I forgot, didn't you?**_

_**HA! Of course I didn't!**_

_**Well here's your gift!**_

_**Sorry if it isn't much, I'm not a rich guy you know... **_

_**-Ichigo'**_

Setting the note down next to her gift and slowly taking the lid off her gift, her eyes widened with surprise from what the box revealed. A small, silver, chappy necklace... '_And the idiot says he didn't have money...' _turning her head around to look at the person, who gave her the wonderful gift, a soft whisper of 'thank you' was loud enough for him to hear despite their distance. After hesitating for a moment she finally walked over to him and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead and quickly ran back in her closet.

The 'was' sleeping boy opened one eye, staring at the closed closet as a smile formed on his face and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. _'She likes it...'_


End file.
